Rosalie's Breaking Dawn
by Friday's Dusk
Summary: This starts with the phone conversation at the end of Bella's section in Breaking Dawn from Rosalie's POV. Every time it read I wonder what was said so I decided to find out for myself. B/D continues from there in Rosalie's POV
1. The phone call

Hey. This is my first FanFic and I really hope you like it. I was re-reading Breaking Dawn for the thousandth time and once again when I got to the end of Bella's section I thought 'I wish I could have heard that conversation with Rosalie' so here it is. ENJOY !!! (If people enjoy this I may continue it and do the whole of Jacob's part from Rosalie's POV. The airport scene mite be fun to write. Let me know what you think)

* * *

I checked the display on my cell before answering. That was odd. Why would Edward be calling me? I could think of no reason for him to contact any of us really, unless there was a problem and if there was, then I would be the last person he would turn to.

I loved Edward dearly as a brother, but he and I defiantly had the most strained relationship in the family, probably the only strained relationship in the family. I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear.

"**Hello?"**

The voice that answered was a whisper, barely audible to human ears. It was also filled with a desperation that sent a chill through me.

"**Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."**

I was in shock for a couple of seconds. Why was Bella calling 'me'? My relationship with Bella was worse than my relationship with Edward; it was non-existent. What could possibly have happened to make her desperate enough to turn to me for help?

I could only think of one thing that could have caused her to sound so desolate, so without hope. Something must have happened to Edward. It took me a few seconds to compose myself enough to answer her.

"**Bella? What's ****wrong? Is it Edward? Is he okay?" **

I spoke quickly, dreading her answer and yet filled with an almost violent need to know.

"**No. Edward's –well –he's okay I guess. Haven't you heard? Aren't you at home?"**

"**No, I'm hunting with Emmett and Jasper. Heard**** what? And what do you mean you guess he's okay? Isn't he with you? What's happened?"** I demanded, beginning to losing my patience.

She spoke with more urgency now, as if she was short of time.

"**It's not Edward. He's fine. ****I don't have long. He'll be back any moment. He won't understand, but I know if anyone would, it's you. I know you don't exactly like me, and we've only really talked once, but I need your help now. You're the only one I can turn to. You're my only hope. I'm not strong enough to stop them" **

As she spoke, her voice grew softer and softer, but as the volume of her words dropped her tone became more frantic and panicked.

"**Bella, I don't understand. What's wrong? What won't Edward understand?**** Not strong enough to stop who?"**

I heard her take a deep breath, trying to compose herself by the sound of things. I got the impression she was moments away from completely breaking down.

"**I – Rosalie, I'm pregnant."**

I almost dropped the phone. Her words were impossible. She couldn't be. Edward was a vampire. How could he get her pregnant? I was speechless for a few moments, as a torrent of emotions swept over me, lost in a wave of shock, awe and … jealously.

"**Rosalie?"**

I snapped out my daze as she pleading hissed my name down the phone trying to recapture my attention.

"**Bella,**** are you sure? I mean how - ?"** I trailed off, once more taken-aback by the absurdity of it.

"**I don't know. It doesn't make sense. But I am. ****I must be, there's no other explanation. It's rather advanced, morning sickness and mood swings and odd cravings already. **

There was a short pause; I was unsure how to reply.

"**I'm so scared"** she whispered eventually.

It sounded like she wanted to say more but her voice broke off.

I wanted to comfort her, to make the pain and fear in her voice disappear. But I was unsure of how to comfort her, because I didn't know what she would want me to say. For me, there could be nothing more wonderful in the entire world. But for Bella? I just didn't know.

I was sure this was something she had never given a great deal of consideration to. In this century, it was something people didn't think about until much later in life, having children. And Bella had been planning on joining us very soon, so she was relinquishing any chance of starting a family.

This was one of the reasons (the main reason really) I found it so difficult to get to know her.

"**Bella, that's ok. It's only natural to be afraid."**

Was this why she'd called me? For reassurance? All I'd ever wanted was a child and yet I knew that had my life gone a different way, when it happened I would have been scared regardless. For someone who hadn't wanted this the way I had, it must be terrifying.

Of course she would need someone to tell her that this was a good thing; that it was going to be ok. I couldn't imagine her getting that kind of sentiment from Edward. Had she even told him? I knew I would have waited if I were her. Edward had a tendency to overreact where Bella was concerned.

She managed to find her voice again then and broke into my pondering.

"**No. I'm not scared for me. It's my baby Rosalie. Edward and ****Carlisle. They're going to get rid of him. They want to hurt my baby." **

As her words and the blind panic behind them reached me, as I understood finally, what she was trying to tell me, I involuntarily let out a feral snarl and heard her intake of breath at the other end.

"**What!"** I hissed through my teeth, trying to keep the violent rage that swept through me to a minimum.

"**They want to kill my baby Rosalie.**** Alice called earlier and Edward spoke to Carlisle. He's bringing me home soon. I didn't realize at first, I just thought he wanted to have me checked out, make sure I was right. But that's not it. He said when we get back, Carlisle is going to – going to …You have to help me. I know they won't listen to me and I can't stop them. And I thought that you'd understand. Because you were right. I want this. So much. Please? You can't let them take away my baby."**

She was sobbing now, pleading through the tears that I could imagine streaming down her face.

I opened my mouth to answer, not really sure what I was going to say, but before I could utter a syllable she cut me off with a gasp

"**Edward"**

And then she was gone, and I was left listening to the sound of the dial tone, alone in the dense forest.

* * *

What do you think?? I hope you liked it. I didn't think it was too bad for a first attempt. Pls Pls Pls review and let me know what you think. Even if it's just constructive criticism. Pls review xxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Decision

Heya, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Spent ages re-writing this chapter. But it's finally finished and i really hope you like it.

Oh and big big thanks to

AvatarBliss, Viennabubbles12 and XTeam-EdwardX for being my first ever reviewers. YAY!!

Hope you like.

* * *

I was oblivious to everything around me; time had no meaning anymore; there was just the endless void of my mind, still reeling from Bella's revelation. For what seemed like an eternity, I was so overwhelmed I could barely recall my own name.

I wished I had had time to give Bella an answer; that I had not frozen in that crucial moment. She was clearly terrified for her baby and had reached out to me in her desperation. And I had left her hanging. Now she had no idea of what to expect when Edward brought her home. Would I help her? Or would I agree with the others?

Depending on when they caught a flight, they would be back in just under a day's time. She now had to spend almost an entire day wondering how long her child had to live. And I hated myself for doing that to her. She must be scared enough with this astonishing yet wonderful turn of events, without me causing her extra worry. But I would make up for my mistake. Because of course I would help her. As if there was any way I would let them hurt Bella's child. My little niece or nephew.

Everyone was always jealous of me. At high school, college, where-ever we went. Humans kept their distance of course, they were always wary of us. Yet that never prevented then from being envious of us; our perfect looks, our flawless features.

And none of us was as envied as I was. I had always been the most beautiful person. There was no-one who could match my beauty. And yet as they envied me, I envied them right back. Because not one of them knew what they had, the possibilities that stretched out in front of them. I had my looks and my endless future, but they had so much more.

I had spent the last 74 years grieving for what could have been. All I had ever wanted from life was a child. Someone I could love and care for, someone I could call my own.

It was not to be. I had died before I got the chance, and even though I had been saved, what I wanted most of all was now beyond my reach. I would never, could never, have the son or daughter I'd dreamed of all my life. The shadow of it never left my heart. Every single day I had to live with the pain of loss, surrounded constantly by reminders, never able to forget.

For me it was clearly never meant to happen, I had been destined to die before I ever got the chance to realize my dream.

But Bella. She was there, now. The chance was right in front of her. She was closer than I had ever been. And Edward was going to take that away from her.

Away from me.

Because this was my chance as well. As close as I could ever get to having a child of my own. I would be an aunt. And if I couldn't be a mother, then I was going to be the best aunt I could possibly be.

Not that this was just about me. Because I could see what that loss had done to me. Living with a black hole of regret eating away at me for so long had left me bitter and even more self-centered.

I wouldn't let that happen to Bella. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. She obviously wanted this, more than she could have possibly imagined. To take it away from her, to deny her this. It was too cruel. She was willing to give up her future, her chance at a life, for Edward. Quite possibly her very soul as well. How could he refuse her this?

I hated her for it, her choice to join us. I always had. But now, I couldn't hate her anymore. I felt as if, in that short, life-altering conversation, a bond had been forged between us, because now we understood each other. We were kindred spirits, connected by this overwhelming desire.

I would have argued with them anyway. I would have tried to reason with them, as soon as I learned of what they planned to do. I would have tried to convince Bella that keeping the baby was the right thing to do. But in the end if I couldn't persuade them, I would have accepted their decision. I wouldn't have liked it and it would have made the rift between me and Bella irreparable. But I would have accepted the decision.

But now I knew how Bella felt, now I knew that this was what she wanted. Now I would fight for her, for them. Bella would have her baby. I would make sure of it.

* * *

What did you think. Was it ok. Wasn't sure if I made Rosalie enough of a cow. I wrote versions when she's really horrible and self-centered and ones where she's far too nice so I hope this is the right balance. Let me know what you think. Oh and thanks for reading please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Haven't been able to log on for days, but that's not really an excuse because even without that it still would have been ages.

Big thanks to my lovely reviewers

Witty – Kate

sweet honey92

leytonfan30

Hyper Hippie

Big hugs to u guys, its nice to know people are enjoying this.

Anyways here the next chap.

* * *

When I finally emerged from the deluge of emotions that had momentarily taken me over, I was aware that Jasper and Emmett had now joined me and were attempting to get through to me, concern clearly showing on their faces.

I wasn't sure what to say. Should I tell them what I'd just learned or was it supposed to be a secret? I wasn't sure. I thought back to the conversation with Bella but I couldn't remember her specifying that it was a secret. But she had hung up when Edward came back and caught her on the phone. She hadn't wanted him to know she was talking to me.

What had Bella said? That Edward _wouldn't_ understand, rather than he _didn't_ understand, which suggested she hadn't actually told him that she wanted to keep the baby.

From what I knew about Bella, she was a very determined sort of person. She kept her feelings to herself and didn't like attention. She preferred to suffer in silence. But when it came to her opinions and the decisions they led to it was a different story. Once she made her mind about something, that was it and she had no trouble making her opinions known.

It was out of character for her to have not even tried to argue her side of this. So why was she keeping quiet about it?

Because she knew it wouldn't make a difference?

That had never stopped her before.

Or… because the chance that Edward would understand, or at least consider her side of this, wasn't worth the risk of what he would do if he found out?

Because there had to be more to this than just her not wanting to argue with Edward about it. She thought her baby was in danger, but I couldn't imagine that Edward would ever do anything to hurt Bella. He hated the idea of her being upset. He wouldn't even hurt Jacob, that stupid wolf that Bella had some weird attachment to, because it would upset her.

So if Bella hadn't, and wasn't, going to tell Edward how she felt, it could only be because she thought that it would somehow be worse than keeping it to herself. Meaning she thought that he would rather she be hurt emotionally, than let her have this baby.

And though I hated to admit it and would never say so out loud, Bella's instincts were usually right. She had been the one to work out what the newborn army in Seattle were up to and she had realized that it was Victoria who was behind it.

And if Edward was prepared to go ahead with his plan to get rid of the baby regardless of Bella's feelings, then there was nothing that could stop him. Except us. The rest of the family. Clearly Carlisle agreed with Edward, they thought the pregnancy was dangerous, even I could concede that since there were obviously going to be complications what with the child being half vampire. But we could deal with that. There was no need to overreact. I didn't know what the others would think but I knew they would be in favor of whatever option would be best, as in safest, for Bella.

But the safest option and the best option weren't necessarily the same thing. I understood that.

And that was why Bella had called me, over Alice or Esme, who would have been better choices if she had simply wanted to be comforted, hear a friendly voice. Because she knew that I would be on her side completely. Not that I would entirely disregard the dangers, but that I out of everyone could see that they were worth the risk. And because I _could_ stop Edward.

Edward was clearly prepared to go to any lengths to 'save' Bella. If he knew that I would stop them, he wouldn't let her anywhere near me. He would take her somewhere else. So he couldn't know. That was why Bella had hung up, why she had called me in secret. Because Edward could not know what we planned until it was too late to stop us. Which meant when Bella was safe with me, away from Edward.

There was my answer. I couldn't tell the others. I would have a hard enough time keeping my thoughts from Edward without the others having to do so as well. And they might not understand. I knew that Emmett had never really understood my longing for children and he and Jasper loved Bella to much to care that it might be just as important to her.

It took me all of a few seconds to consider all this, an advantage of being what we were, and so my lapse of silence was not prolonged in any way. Jasper and Emmett were still trying to get a response from me; they seemed to be getting more panicked by the second.

I breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't been anywhere near me when I answered the phone. I doubt I could have concealed Bella's call from them had they known that someone had rung me. The phone was now clenched in my fist, my arms hanging limply at my sides. I surreptitiously slipped it back into my pocket hoping they were too preoccupied with my unresponsiveness to notice.

"**Oh sorry, I was just…thinking. I was miles away."** I smiled, but in my head I was grimacing.

It was the single most pathetic excuse I could have used, but there wasn't really any other way to explain away my behavior. I could see from the looks on their faces that they shared my opinion and didn't believe me for a moment.

"**Just thinking? You've just been standing there. We've been trying to get you to answer us for ages."**

Jasper tried to sound critical but I could hear the note of worry in his voice that betrayed his concern.

"**Are you alright Rose? Did something happen?"**

Emmett's frightened tone made my heart leap. He was so unaffected by everything around him, nothing ever fazed him, and yet here he was, clearly terrified by the thought that I might be hurt. He loved me far more than I deserved.

My answering smile was genuine and Emmett's face smoothed out in response.

"**I'm fine. What do you ****thinks' going to have happened out here? There's no reason to get so worked up. I can handle a few minutes without you both. Now come on, let's see if we can find something interesting to hunt. I'm bored with small fry."**

I laughed and bounded away into the trees and after a moments hesitation they followed. Emmett had already put it behind him, but I could tell from the shrewd look on jaspers face that he would not be deterred so easily. I would have to think of a good excuse soon, as soon as we took a break from hunting I was sure he would bring it up again.

I didn't like lying to them, but it was the only way to ensure the baby's safety. I wondered when we would be called home. I expected Carlisle would call us so we could all be present when they arrived back. He would know that we would want to be there to support Bella. I just had to hope that when we met them, I could keep my thoughts concealed from Edward for long enough and that neither Emmett nor Jasper considered my strange behavior while in his presence. It was unlikely they would, they would be too concerned for Bella.

This sparked another twinge of jealousy, as I wondered if my brothers and sisters would be this concerned if I were in danger. Bella seemed to have captured my family's love in a way I hadn't and now she was living my dream too. I pushed the thought aside. It didn't matter now. The baby was the only thing that mattered. I wouldn't let this chance slip by. I wouldn't lose out again. I wouldn't!

* * *

I didn't really want to end that there but after hours of trying to come up with an appropriate excuse for Rose just standing there staring into space I realized that I was never going to be able to make it work so I decided to re-write it and cut off the conversation here. I tried to put a bit of selfishness in at the end as I really do think I'm making her far too nice.

Anyways the next chap should be up quite soon (providing I can log on) as most of it's written so YAY!! Hope u liked this. Pls review and let me know. x x x x


	4. Chapter 4

I should probably mention I am a little unsure of the timings. I'm pretty sure it was early afternoon when Bella called Rosalie so they would arrive home mid-afternoon the next day. That's the time scale this is based on anyway.

* * *

The expected call came early the next morning. I'd begun to get worried that maybe they wouldn't contact us. Maybe they thought it was best to keep the number of people who knew as small as possible for now. Well I wasn't going to stand for that. If we hadn't heard from them in a few more hours, I would have given an excuse and returned home early.

Eventually, after hours of agony, we heard from Alice, who simply said that we were to come straight home, she gave no explanation just summoned us back. Emmett and Jasper were obviously confused and I did my best to appear the same.

Now we were gathered in the dining room waiting for Carlisle to explain what was going on. I was impatient for him to get it over with. I had been rather concerned being in such close proximity to Jasper, afraid that my emotions might give me away.

Once we all knew it would be less of a problem; the shock and awe that I was just barely suppressing would be echoed by the others and I would be able to relax. Alice was a bigger problem. She and Edward were the closest of us all and she and Bella were extremely close. I was unsure of whose side she would take but if she had seen me protecting Bella and her baby from Edward and Carlisle, she wouldn't hesitate to share that information with Edward.

Carlisle walked in, his face grave and sat at the head of the table, facing the rest of us. Emmett and Jasper were seated, but I could see that they didn't like being out of the loop. They were anxious to hear what was wrong, but at the same time, not sure if they wanted to know. Which was just how I had felt, when I first realized it was Bella on the phone.

I was too jumpy to sit down. Hearing the news from Bella in the forest was surreal, like a dream it seemed so far away now and I was half expecting to find I'd imagined it. But hearing it here in our home from Carlisle that was different. It made it so much more real. It would mean I couldn't deny it anymore, and I'd been trying to ever since she'd called me, all those hours ago. Once Carlisle told us, there was no turning back. My role in this was already sealed of course but this still made it all the more final.

Finally, Emmett could take it no longer.

"**So what's the big emergency you've called us back for Carlisle? What's so important it couldn't have waited another day until we got back?"**

Carlisle took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"**Edward and Bella are coming home. I wanted us all to be here for them"**

Emmett looked confused

"**But that's good right? I mean, they're back. So why are you all so depressed? Is something wrong? Are they okay?" **

He finally picked up on the somber mood in the room.

"**Something rather…unusual has happened. It would appear that Bella is pregnant."**

His revelation was met by a stunned silence. I had been prepared to act as shocked as the others, but it was completely unnecessary. As Carlisle spoke the words the wave of emotions that tumbled over me were just as real as they had been yesterday, just as real as what the rest of my family must be feeling, despite my prior knowledge. It hadn't really sunk in I guess, it wasn't exactly easy to accept.

We all just sat for a minute or two as we processed this, and then Emmett, Jasper and I all broke the eerie silence that had descended over us, at exactly the same time.

"**Is Bella okay?"**

"**Is that even possible?"**

"**WHAT!"**

During the run home, I had come to the conclusion that my best option was to continue to appear to hate Bella. It would surprise no-one for me to feel anger and jealousy towards Bella; I had done ever since she first entered our lives and if I were to act differently now it would raise some suspicions. Not that anyone would be paying much attention to me, but still.

It was best that I made absolutely sure there was nothing in anyone's mind that could indicate anything to Edward. Fortunately I didn't really have to attempt to disguise my feelings from Jasper, as it wasn't difficult to feel envious of Bella. I was jealous; terribly so.

"**Bella is…going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about. They'll be back in a few hours and everything will be just fine."**

"**Are you sure though. I mean it's ****less than three weeks since the wedding. Surely you must be wrong."**

Out of the three of us, Jasper seemed the most composed, but then he was used to dealing with more emotions than the rest of us, so no wonder he was

"**I wish I was. There is of course a slight possibility that I am mistaken but I don't think so. From what I heard from Bella I think we can**** be certain. She is pre…"**

"**NO! No. She can't be. It's not right, it's not FAIR."**

It was almost a relief to be able to express as least some of what I was feeling, even if I was exaggerating it a little. I had so much on my mind and I very much wanted to be able to convey it to someone, anyone. But I knew it was imperative that I keep what I knew to myself and that meant I couldn't say anything about how I was feeling about it all. So it was nice, to allow some of what I was experiencing out, even if they were the emotions I was least proud of.

To my amazement it was Alice who replied.

"**Can't you go for a minute without thinking of yourself Rosalie? Because in case you hadn't noticed, this isn't about you. This is about Bella. She may not mean anything to you, but the rest of us care about her."**

I was taken aback by the force of her reaction. Alice had never snapped at me like that. Before I had a chance to reply, Carlisle intervened.

"I think we all need to calm down. This isn't helping. Now Edward and Bella are arriving back in a few hours and we all need to be supportive. I would imagine Bella is very scared and confused right now and she's going to need us, all of us," He glanced at me, "They both are."

He was wrong there. Bella might be scared but she certainly wasn't confused. She knew exactly what she wanted. As for Edward, he certainly wouldn't be happy about all this and it was only going to get worse when they got here and he realized that Bella had no intention of giving up her baby and I had no intention of letting them force her.

We all lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as we pondered the news once more. I could guess from the looks of worry and horror on their faces that they were concerned for Bella's safety. It exasperated me. Couldn't they see that there were more important things to be thinking about? Of course I didn't want anything bad to happen to Bella. And despite what Alice thought, I did care about her. But right now it was the baby that mattered.

Yes, going through with this would be dangerous for Bella. Of course it would. But so what? It was worth it.

I would do all I could to ensure that Bella survived this, but that couldn't be the number one priority and if it came to a choice then I would save the child every time. Bella knew all this. She must do. And she knew that if something did happen to her, then her son or daughter would be left in the best possible care, for there was no-one who would love them more than me.

That was why she had called me. That was my responsibility; to protect the baby, to ensure his or her survival. Everything else was second to that; even her safety, even her life. The others could worry about all that. I just needed her to be strong enough to support the baby until it was ready to be born. After that she didn't matter.

I knew it was cruel and callous but it was true. Nothing else mattered but the baby.

Her baby.

Our baby.

My baby.

* * *

oh dear. that's really long. if your reading this now then im impressed you managed the whole thing lol. anyway so yeah i made her a little bit meaner in this, its kind of odd because she goes from caring to like completely not caring so it might be a bit drastric but i had to do something. she was TOO NICE lol. anyways pls pls review xxx


	5. The airport

Hey, i no it's been ages, please don't be mad. ive had MAJOR writers block for AGES, then just when inspiration struck and i couldn't type fast enough i unfortunatly lost everything i wrote when the computer decided it would be a nice moment to break down. So i have now rewritten this and i really hope you like it as it caused me a great deal of stress. Oh and i no that this story is mostly from Rpsalie's POV but there is a nit of Edward thrown in here becuase, well becuase Edwards POV is the best lol. Anyways enough of my ramblings ...

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

After the long torturous hours since that first moment when I had answered the phone, it was finally here. The waiting was finally over. There they were, making their way toward us through the crowed of people. This was it, the moment when everything would change. What happened next would determine so much. It was hard to keep my thoughts clouded, the concentration it took was incredible but then I had never needed to hide what I was thinking more than I did now. Luckily I had been doing it for more years than I could count and I was well practiced at keeping my true thoughts hidden behind a mask of false ones, or in some cases, less important ones.

As they neared us the rest of the family surged forward to meet them, even Emmett who had remained faithfully with me despite my resentment and hostility toward everyone who had come near me, left my side after a moments hesitation. They formed a semi-circle facing the approaching couple. All except me. I felt very isolated, detached from my family. But this was how it had to be right now. I knew they would not approve of what I was about to do.

Although I wasn't entirely sure how to proceed now she was here. Bella wasn't aware of my decision, didn't know whether I was planning on helping her, or if I would abandon her baby to it's' fate. And I didn't know how I was supposed to communicate my intent to her. Should I approach her here, or wait until we were back at home, which seemed to be cutting it rather close? Or would she approach me?

As I considered the various scenarios, I observed Edward and Bella from afar. It was easy to make out the tell-tale bump of Bella's stomach that sent pangs of envy through me. She was staring at her feet dejectedly, her posture was stiff and she was clearly uncomfortable to have everyone's eyes on her. Edward had his arm wrapped round her shoulders but as they reached our awaiting family she pulled away from him. The agony in his eyes was indescribable. I couldn't imagine how he must feel; while I couldn't bring myself to feel the same, that this was a bad thing, I could understand how hard it must be, knowing Bella was in danger, even as vague and remote a danger as this, because of him once more.

After an endless moment where they all just stood perfectly still, Esme broke from the rest and pulled Bella into a tight embrace, while giving Edward her most sympathetic smile. He tried, and failed miserably, to smile back. Bella pulled away from Esme and murmured her thanks at her mother-in-law's support. Then she did something completely unexpected. She moved away from them walking toward the others. But she didn't stop; she carried on past them, moving right towards me.

This was it. This was the moment. She was so close. I took care to keep my thoughts in check, knowing Edward would be alert to anything out of place, now that Bella was approaching me.

I stood frozen, unsure of what to do, when she stopped, just a few short paces from me, her eyes filled with tears.

"**Rosalie?"**

**Edward POV**

What had I done? That was all I could think. The entire plane journey home I had repeatedly asked myself over and over. How could I have done this to her? I was supposed to love her, care for her, protect her. And this was how I protected her; this was how I proved my love. By endangering her life yet again. I knew, I knew that it was wrong for us to be together like that. Hadn't I spent all this time pulling away from her kisses, denying my very human longings for that very reason? But in the end I had failed. I had failed to keep her safe. I had submitted to my desires and even now it was hard to believe that something that felt so right could be so wrong. But it was wrong. The proof was right in front of me.

I had known it would be hard for us to be together, but I thought it was only the possibility of my wavering control that presented a danger. That I could become overwhelmed by her scent, having her so close to me and I might give in to the monster within me, yearning for her blood. Or that I might forget for just a moment, the need to be careful, forget how breakable she was, how much stronger I was. But I had never for a moment considered that this was a possibility. I had failed her.

As we neared my waiting family, their anxious thoughts filled my head, no matter how hard I tried to block them out. They were all deeply concerned about Bella's safety and my state of mind. Even Emmett, deviating from his normal immature self, was thinking nothing about the fact that I had gotten Bella pregnant, only his worry for her health. Only Rosalie, standing apart from the others, clearly un-inclined to greet Bella and I, didn't seem at all concerned, too wrapped up in herself as usual.

_**How dare she?**__** Trust her to get the one thing I want. I'm never going to forget this. Never**_**?**

To my surprise as we reached them, Bella pulled away from me, pushed away the arm I held wound round her. We all stood for a moment; I could hear the reality of the situation sinking into the minds of my family. Then Esme moved towards us and embraced Bella, her eyes on me filled with sympathy I did not deserve.

I wished that I could comfort Bella like that, but I was at a loss of how to do so. She had been so quiet on the plane, so distant and I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could say that would make this better, that could make up for what I had done to her, what I was putting her through.

When Esme eventually released her, Bella smile at her in gratitude, the first smile I had seen on her face in a while. Then she turned and began to walk away from me towards the others. At first I though she must be going to greet Alice, but then she strode straight past them, her gaze fixed on the figure standing a short distance behind the rest of our gathering. Rosalie. I immediately focused on her thoughts; desperate to unravel Bella's odd behavior, but she seemed as confused as I was.

_**What does she think she's doing? How dare she approach me after this? Does she actually think I want to talk to her now? Or is she going to apologize for flaunting this in front of me?**_

Typical Rosalie. All she cared about was herself. It didn't matter that Bella's very life was in danger, that this could very well prove fatal. No. All that mattered was her jealousy. Bella was pregnant, and all Rose wanted was a child. The one thing she couldn't have. She wanted this and she hated Bella for reminding her that it was impossible for her. And that it _was_ possible for Bella.

Bella came to a halt a few steps away from Rose; I could see her face through Rosalie's mind. She looked like she was going to cry again and I wanted so badly to be able to make her feel better. Instead I just stood there, waiting to see what Bella would do.

"**Rosalie?"**

Rose's thoughts were in chaos, I couldn't make anything out. She seemed completely lost for words.

"**Rosalie, please?"**

What did that mean? Please what? _Was_ she asking for forgiveness? There didn't seem much point. Rosalie deserved no such attention nor was she likely to accept. Beside Bella had done nothing wrong, there was nothing to apologize for.

The events of the last day or so had shocked me to the point where I thought nothing could ever surprise me again. I was sure I was beyond such things. That the most unexpected thing that could possibly happen, had happened, and nothing else could ever compete. What happened next proved just how wrong I was.

* * *

Does that count as a cliffhanger. probs not since we all have a general idea of wat happens next. meh i wanted to leave it there for suspense anyway so w/e. now please review and tell me what you think, i love to hear people's opinions on this so please please review. xxx ciao xxx


End file.
